


Baby It's Cold Outside

by bekkis



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-22
Updated: 2010-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkis/pseuds/bekkis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt, <i>It's cold outside and they need to keep warm somehow. I don't care whether this involves car sex or just them snuggling inside after rounds of awesome, hot, dirty sex. Just make the reason behind it the cold weather! :D</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Finn really hates Ohio.

He hates the snow. And the cold. And all the stuff on the ground that makes his piece of shit car all dirty. And how the girls walk around with so many layers on that he can't even see their boobs. Not that he really looks at that many boobs anymore, but Kurt is totally awesome and doesn't mind if he occasionally checks girls out. Kurt says it's 'cause he knows Finn really won't go for them anyway and Finn has totally caught Kurt checking out other dudes.

Hey, they're 16 and horny.

Anyway, he hates the winter. He hates Ohio. He hates Lima all the time, but he really fucking hates it in December. He really hates it right now, because Glee rehearsal ran over and it snowed like, a fuckton and now he can't move his car.

He hates his life.

He's trying to dig his cell out of his bag and hoping he gets actual service, when he hears a car horn beep. He rolls his window down and blinks, snow falling into his car.

"Need a ride, sugar?" Kurt's leaning out of the window, giving Finn that dirty little smile he gets whenever he's horny. "C'mon, get in the car."

Finn nods and quickly rolls his window up, grabbing his backpack. He hops out of his car as fast as he can, slamming the door closed and jumping into the passenger seat. He shakes the snow of out his hair and tosses his stuff into the backseat.

"You look ridiculous." Kurt smirks and rubs his hand through Finn's hair. The car's still in park and Finn can hear Beyonce playing on Kurt's radio.

"I'm cold." Finn pouts. "My car sucks."

Kurt giggles and puts the car into drive. "Oh sweetie, your life is so hard, isn't it?"

His life is hard, dammit! With the whole thing with Quinn and Puck (which he's still pissed about) and the whole thing with Rachel being all weird and turning him down, and now this thing with Kurt, which he really doesn't totally get because he's not gay...

"Sweetie, I was kidding. Calm down." Kurt reaches over and rests his hand high on Finn's leg. "We'll go back to my place and get warmed up."

Kurt winks at him and Finn can feel his face turn red. Kurt's always doing that, saying stuff that gets him all horny and makes him feel all weird and stuff. He never felt this horny around Quinn, even when they were making out and he got to touch her boobs through her shirt and he thought it was the best thing ever. But Kurt lets Finn jerk him off and gives Finn these really hot blowjobs that make him fall asleep right after, they're so good.

Great, now he's all horny and he can feel his dick getting hard in his pants. He moves in his seat, trying to spread his legs. He hears Kurt make a noise and looks over. Kurt's smirking, moving his hand higher up on Finn's leg and brushing his hand against Finn's dick. Finn squeaks and pushes towards Kurt's hand, before remembering that it's like, snowing and stuff and this really can't be safe.

"Dude, don't kill us." Finn shoves Kurt's hand away.

Kurt rolls his eyes but moves his hand away, turning around the corner and driving towards his house.

Finn shifts in his seat again, dick still half hard in his pants. He pulls his jacket down, trying to cover up his stupid dick but he can see Kurt smirking next to him. He groans and turns to look out the window as they drive back to Kurt's place, trying to will his erection away.

It fails pretty badly, because he's still hard and horny when they get to Kurt's house. It's still snowing and he hopes his mom's okay, 'cause her car is okay in the snow but still worries about her. He's thinking about calling her when Kurt leans over and kisses his jaw, tongue teasing at his skin.

"Uh...I should check in with my mom."

Kurt smiles and pulls away, grabbing his back out of the backseat. "You are too cute for words sometimes."

Finn looks at Kurt, completely confused and Kurt just giggles and hops out of the car, waiting for Finn to get out before he locks the door. It's still really fucking cold out, the wind blowing and snow falling, and Finn runs inside behind Kurt, slipping through the snow with his sneakers on. By the time they get inside, his hands are freezing, his feet are wet and there's snow all in his hair again. Kurt's taking his jacket off, shaking the snow off and pulling his stupid snow hat off. He fixes his hair in the hallway mirror before turning around and looking at Finn.

"Oh sweetie." Kurt shakes his head and helps Finn pull of his jacket, hanging it on a peg in the hallway.

Kurt grabs his hand, pulling him down to his bedroom in the basement. Finn kicks his shoes off and squeaks when he feels Kurt's hands on his stomach as Kurt pushes his short up and over his head.

"I'm cold!" Finn tries to move away but Kurt grabs his arm to stop him.

"Oh, stop your whining. It's warmer if you don't have any clothes on." Kurt pulls his own shirt over his head and Finn swallows. Kurt's slim and pale, a look that should not turn him on as much as it does. Kurt's pants are a little tight, showing off his ass and Finn can see the shape of his cock through his pants.

"Are you wearing underwear?"

Kurt smirks and pushes his pants down, his thin cock bobbing as his pants fall to the floor. Oh god, he's totally not wearing underwear. And he's hard. Finn doesn't know when his mouth started watering at the idea of getting another dude's dick in his mouth, but here he is, getting all turned on over it.

"Hurry up." Kurt kicks his pants off and brushes past Finn, grabbing his ass before scurrying over to the bed. He huddles under the covers and just looks at Finn. "I'll start without you."

Finn flails and pushes his pants off, tripping over the legs as he rushes to the bed. It's warm in Kurt's house but he's chilled to the bone. He scrambles under the blankets, his legs brushing against Kurt's as he pulls the covers over his head. Kurt's laughing at him and Finn leans over him, pressing their hips together, their cocks brushing. Kurt moans, arching up into Finn and Finn grins.

Kurt slides his hands around Finn's hips, pulling him closer. Their dicks brush together and Finn bites his lip as he ruts against Kurt, their dicks sliding against each other. He can feel his face flush as he moves against Kurt, his cock leaking all over Kurt.

"God, you're getting good at this," Kurt moans and grabs at Finn's ass.

It's hot now underneath the blankets, even though his feet are still kind of cold. Finn can feel Kurt's fingers digging into him, dangerously close to the crack of his ass. They haven't moved much past jerking each other off and Kurt blows him sometimes, but Finn's scared to try anything else. Kurt pulls him closer and all Finn's thinking about Kurt's hands on his ass and how good it feels.

All of a sudden he's coming, burying his face in Kurt's neck. He moans, and Kurt strokes him through it, his hand catching most of Finn's come. When Finn finally lifts his head, he watches as Kurt lifts his hand and licks the come off of it. Kurt's still hard against his leg and Finn takes a deep breath, heart still pounding. It doesn't take very long for him to get Kurt off.

Kurt moans when he comes and buries his face in Finn's neck. Neither one of them move until Kurt groans and pushes Finn away. It's hot under the blankets, and he can feel drops of sweat on his neck. He feels a little gross but Kurt rolls over and cuddles close, his hands pulling at Finn's hips.

"Nice and warm now?"

Finn grins and kisses Kurt's hair, snuggling closer. "It's toasty in here."

"I told you."


End file.
